


Dream Catcher

by crescent_gaia



Category: Terra Nova (TV)
Genre: F/M, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 00:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescent_gaia/pseuds/crescent_gaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye gives Josh a present and gets one in return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Catcher

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyoneill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/gifts).



> First off, I do not own _Terra Nova_ or any of its characters. This is set after the season 1 finale. Also, a big thank you to my beta and to the mods of Yuletide. Please enjoy!

It had been under a week since everyone had returned to the compound but Skye felt that there was something wrong. She knew that it had to deal with Josh but there was the fact that she couldn't get him off on his own. Every time she saw him, he was either at the bar working or he was at home with his family and he didn't want to see anybody. She sighed as she thought about it for a long moment before taking a walk over to the Infirmary. "Doctor Shannon?" She asked as she saw Josh's mom doing some paperwork.

"Hello Skye," Elisabeth said with a bit of a smile. "You doing alright?"

"Yeah," Skye said. "I was wondering if I could talk to you about Josh."

"Alright," Elisabeth said as she motioned for Skye to come have a seat. "What about him?"

"Is - is he alright?" Skye asked. "I just - he never seems to be on his own anymore. Or I think he's really just avoiding me."

"He's avoiding everyone," Elisabeth said. "I'm just happy that he hasn't given up eating. But he feels responsible for Kara's death and it's hitting him hard. He thought that he would get her here and everything would be okay. But, real life doesn't always turn out that way."

"Yeah," Skye said quietly as she thought about it. "Is he needed around the house tonight?"

"No," Elisabeth said. "I'll try to push him out the door when you come but I'm not going to promise anything."

Skye smiled at that. "Thank you." She quickly made her way out of the infirmary and towards her own home. She went through her things until she found what she wanted - a simple dream catcher on a silver chain. She turned it over in her own hands a few times before wrapping it up in the soft velvet it came in. She was a bit nervous until the time came when she usually went over to the Shannon's to see about Josh. She knocked on the door and smiled when Josh answered. "Hey."

"Hi," Josh said quietly and came outside, pulling the door close behind him. "Mom said that you were worried."

"Well, you haven't really talked to me lately," Skye said. "So, yeah, I was worried."

"Well, I'm fine," Josh said. "And I'll talk when I'm ready."

Skye looked at Josh and noticed the same stubbornness that his father had. She sighed and felt that she wasn't going to get anywhere else tonight. "Well, I have an off day tomorrow. Come find me if you want to," she said. She took what she had in her pocket and pressed the small velvet package into his hands. She turned and took off quickly before he could try to give it back. She could only hope that she was doing the right thing.

*~*~*~*

The next morning, Skye went down to help out with the market center. She didn't really have anything to do until Josh came and found her. _If_ , she reminded herself. She sighed as she helped to set up the different tables and remake the tents. She grumbled to herself as she felt that it was going to be a hot day and how she could have just been asleep in bed if she wasn't on pins and needles. "Forgot how hard this was in the first place," she said, mostly to herself.

"I thought you had today off," Josh said as he moved to help her.

"I got bored waiting," Skye replied. "Thanks," she said as she turned to look at him. She smiled as she saw that he was wearing what she gave him. She gently touched the necklace before looking up into his eyes. "Did that help?" She asked quietly.

"First night since we got back that I was able to sleep through the night," Josh said quietly. "No weird dreams or anything of the like. Maddy says that it's a dream catcher and wards off evil dreams."

"She's right," Skye said. "My father said, when he first gave it to me, that I would one day meet someone who would need it more than me. It's why I have a second one," she said with a grin. "And even if I didn't, I would still give it to you. You're having a harder time than anybody else here, but you don't need to go through it alone."

Josh nodded as he took her hand. "Thank you," he said quietly. "And I do know that."

Skye nodded a yes as she heard his voice break. She took his hand and moved away from where the other people were working. She took him over to a quiet corner where people wouldn't see them. When they got there, she pulled him into a tight and comforting hug, letting him cry all over her. She could be the strong one. She was known for being that. So when he was done crying, she looked up at him. "Better?" She asked quietly. What she didn't expect was for him to kiss her lips. It was a gentle and hesitant kiss, with the ability for either of them to stop it. What she did was kiss him back and move a step closer to him.

"Yes," Josh said quietly as he broke the kiss for them to breathe. "Can I come over tonight?"

"I don't know, are your legs broken?" Skye asked with a grin.

Josh laughed. "May I come over, Miss Corrector?"

"Yes," Skye said and kissed his cheek. "Eat, drink, and talk?"

"Or some variation of the three," Josh said with a soft smile as he kissed her softly again.

Skye kissed him back before sending him on his way. "Come around dinner time," she said to him as he walked off and waved back to her. She smiled as she watched him walk off. She could tell he was a small bit happier than the day before. She knew that she was going to have to continue to be the strong one for just a bit longer, until he could stand up on his own. She was ready for that and she doubt that she would be if it was for anybody other than Josh.


End file.
